


Long Distance

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Insecure Miya Atsumu, Long-Distance Relationship, Los gemelos siendo los gemelos, Mentioned AtsuKita, No juegan al voley en este AU, mentioned osaaka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: A Osamu y Atsumu les separan más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia. Pero no importa el camino que elija cada uno, ambos saben que estarán junto al otro todo la vida.Día 5 — College AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Long Distance

**Día 5:** Universidad

Atsumu esperó a que el teléfono timbrara cuatro veces. Cuando le respondió el contestador al otro lado, volvió a insistir. Y volvió a ser enviado al buzón. Repitió aquella operación hasta que al primer tono de la sexta llamada fue atendido.

Escuchó un gruñido antes de escuchar la voz apesadumbrada de Osamu Miya, su gemelo. Atsumu reprimió una sonrisa al comprobar, una vez más, que siempre respondía.

— _¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es un no, Tsumu?_ —contestó la cansada voz de su hermano al otro lado—. _Creo que por algo no te he respondido._

—Ah, pero lo hiciste ahora, Samu —rio Atsumu mientras se echaba sobre su desordenada cama. La sábana se salió incluso de una esquina—. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección.

— _Eres una amenaza_ —resopló Osamu al otro lado. Escuchó el ruido de frascos siendo acomodados—. _Ni siquiera viviendo a dos mil kilómetros de ti puedo librarme de tu apestosa presencia._

—Oye, tu espermatozoide debió pensárselo mejor cuando no pudo superar el hecho de que el mío colonizó el óvulo primero —exclamó con burla—. Solo eres una copia barata.

— _¿Quién dice que tú espermatozoide llegó primero?_

—¡Es obvio! ¡Yo nací antes! ¡Significa que me terminé de desarrollar mucho más rápido!

— _Tsumu, eres idiota_ —Osamu gruñó—. _Saliste primero porque mamá ya no podía soportar tenerte adentro suyo. A mí me aguantó siete minutos más._

Atsumu fingió que ya no le estaba escuchando. No quería oírlo. Tomó un libro lleno de polvo del estante con el que se golpeaba la cabeza todas las mañanas y fingió interesarse en sus páginas.

—Es porque estabas obeso y cabezón —siguió burlándose Atsumu, sus pies enredándose en las sábanas deshechas—. Los doctores seguro recibieron un Nobel de medicina al sacar un bebé tan deforme y pesado.

— _Tienes razón_ —coincidió su hermano con tranquilidad—. _Estaba más gordo porque consumí más nutrientes que tú. Y por eso naciste con menos neuronas._

—¡Hey!

Osamu no rio como Atsumu lo hubiera hecho de haber sido suya aquella rostizada, pero estaba seguro que su hermano sonreiría con malicia. Tenía tan grabada a fuego su mueca burlona que, a pesar de los dos mil kilómetros, Atsumu podía recordarla con perfecta claridad.

Dos mil kilómetros. Suspiró al recordarlo.

Que Osamu, su gemelo, se escuchara cerca como siempre a través del teléfono no significaba que realmente lo estuviera —él se encontraba estudiando gastronomía en una de las mejores escuelas al norte del país.

Atsumu, por su parte, cursaba su primer año del profesorado de educación física. No era bueno en matemáticas, ni letras, ni historia, ni mucho menos deseaba atascarse en alguna aburrida y fresca oficina con olor a limón. Aunque ser profesor de un montón de simios tampoco era su sueño —y Atsumu lo _sabía_ ; él mismo fue de esos simios el año anterior—, era lo más cercano a sentirse medianamente realizado con su vida.

No tenía idea qué era lo que realmente le apasionaba. Él no podía ser como Osamu, que con gran facilidad encontró una pasión en las artes culinarias.

No quería ser un envidioso, pero algunas noches aquello lo carcomía. Pensaba en su hermano avanzando cada vez más al próximo nivel, porque aquello que hacen algo que aman siempre están destinados a conseguir grandes cosas.

¿Qué tenía Atsumu? ¿Una carrera que no odiaba _tanto_?

Luego se sentía egoísta y mezquino. Era _Samu_ de quien estaba hablando. No cualquier fulano de por ahí al que Atsumu quisiera superar.

Y aunque llevaran casi dos décadas compitiendo para ver incluso quien orinaba más lejos, una parte en el fondo de sí mismo solo deseaba lo mejor para su gemelo.

Debería estar _feliz_ de que Osamu tuviera al fin la vida que deseaba. Pero, ¿qué hizo Atsumu la noche en que su hermano le contó que se iría a dos mil kilómetros de distancia para seguir su propio sueño?

Le gritó. Y le pegó.

Por supuesto, Osamu se la devolvió —y fue Atsumu el que quedó hecho papilla al final del día. Eso no quitaba que no se avergonzaba de ser el que levantó la mano y la voz primero.

Era el gemelo mayor, maldita sea. A veces esos siete minutos extra en el mundo le pesaban demasiado.

— _¿Por qué estás en tanto silencio?_ —preguntó Osamu—. _Tenía tiempo de darme otra ducha en lo que sigues pensando en quién sabe que estupidez._

—¿Acaso no puedo pensar, Samu? —rio.

— _No creo que tú pienses, Tsumu_.

—Lo que sea —Atsumu rodó los ojos—. ¿Y darte una ducha? Vaya, vaya, ¿por quién decidiste bañarte hoy?

— _¿Acaso lo normal no es bañarte sin ningún motivo en particular…?_

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya suelta la lengua —molestó Atsumu—. Cuando vivíamos juntos podías pasar hasta tres días sin darte una ducha.

— _Lo dices como si no fueras tú el que descubrió apenas con quince años que había que pasarse jabón por la raja del trasero._

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo de indignación. Ahora esto sí era un ataque personal.

Se levantó tan rápido de la cama que se dio un golpe en el centro de la frente con el estúpido estante mal construido del dormitorio que rentaba en Osaka. Se sobó la frente herida mientras se quejaba entre dientes.

—¡Pero si igual le pasa agua! ¿Para qué quiero el jabón…?

— _Entonces no tendrás problema con que se lo cuente a Kita_ —dijo Osamu tras sacar su as bajo la manga—. _No le molestará en absoluto saber que su novio no sabía lavarse el culo hasta hace unos años._

—¡No te atreverías…! —escuchó una risilla al otro lado. Atsumu abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada—. ¡Samu!

Su hermano no contuvo la risa durante mucho más tiempo. No parecía importarle que Atsumu le lanzara un sinfín de amenazas sobre confesar que se orinaba encima hasta los siete años, o que su primer beso fue con una foca en un parque acuático para tomarse una de las típicas fotografías con esos animales.

Cabía aclarar, claro, que el primer beso de Atsumu fue _también_ con la misma foca.

Kita Shinsuke era el novio a distancia de Atsumu —y era la única persona a la que extrañaba casi tanto como a su gemelo. Era mucho más difícil mantener el contacto diario con un joven anti tecnología y que trabajaba de sol a sol en su granja.

Pero esa era, también, la vida que Kita escogió para sí mismo. Aunque hubieran peleado en ese momento, Atsumu acabó por aceptar las decisiones de todos a su alrededor.

Debía comenzar a aceptar que todos tenían sus propios caminos de vida.

— _Como sea_ —habló Osamu tras otro silencio; solía haber varios entre los gemelos, pero nunca les importaba—. _Me bañé porque tuve que irme rápido de la casa de Keiji. Su compañero de piso estaba próximo a llegar y es muy ruidoso. Se enteraría todo el edificio que estuve follando esta noche._

—¿Estuviste follan-…? —Atsumu hizo una mueca de asco—. Podía vivir sin saber eso, Samu.

— _Solo tienes envidia porque seguro no remojas el churro desde que fuimos a Hyogo por las fiestas_ —se mofó Osamu con su típico tono monótono—. _Pero descuida, puedo decirle a Kita que enviar nudes ayuda a la comunicación en la pareja._

Atsumu rodó los ojos mientras se lanzaba otra vez a la cama. Puso el altavoz para apoyar el móvil contra su pecho y así cruzar los brazos con molestia.

—Te odio —masculló Atsumu—. Te encanta mofarte de mi miseria.

— _Claro que no_ —se defendió su hermano—. _También me rio de tus humillaciones, habla con propiedad._

—¡Samu…!

— _Pero_ —continuó Osamu— _, así como me gusta reírme de ti, lo que más me gusta es sentirme orgulloso de tus logros, Tsumu. Tienes muchos de ellos aunque tengas momentos de inseguridad en los que te cuesta verlos._

Atsumu sintió que los ojos se le cargaban de pequeñas lágrimas. Parpadeó rápidamente para alejarlas. ¿Cómo sabía Osamu que se sentía de esa forma tan insignificante desde días atrás?

— _Telepatía de gemelos_ —contestó Osamu como si nada—. _Por si te estás preguntando por qué digo lo que digo._

—Por supuesto que _no_ me lo estaba preguntando —rio Atsumu—. Adivinaste todo mal. Estoy perfectamente bien y exitoso como todos los días.

— _Lo que tú digas, Tsumu_ —coincidió el otro—. _Estás perfectamente bien y exitoso. Nada de lágrimas en absoluto._

—¡Te digo que no…! —Atsumu masculló—. ¡Samu, eres un tonto!

— _Sigo sin ser yo el que no utilizaba jabón en el…_

Atsumu empezó a mascullar palabrotas para hacerlo callar. Al final, Osamu acabó molestándose de igual forma —y no dudaron en insultarse hasta que empezaron a lanzar palabras al azar a las que agregaban connotaciones violentas en aquel contexto.

—Eres una patata frita estúpida —soltó Atsumu—. Y de esas que han sido pasadas por aceite tantas veces que ya están quemadas y duras como piedra.

— _Tú eres como uno de esos ladrillos huecos_ —contraatacó Osamu—. _Te crees muy firme y duro, pero tu cabeza está hueca de neuronas._

—¡Ya hiciste ese chiste! ¡Eres poco original!

— _Lo dice quien siempre usa los mismos piropos con Kita_ —Le escuchó suspirar al otro—. _Me pregunto cómo es que no te ha dejado._

Otra batalla campal empezó entre los dos. Atsumu y Osamu nunca darían tregua al otro, y tampoco se dejarían vencer mientras pudieran anotar una victoria por encima del otro.

Al final del día, nunca sabían quién ganaba la pelea. No tenía tanta importancia. Porque cuando las luces de sus ciudades se apagaban por completo, y cuando Atsumu bostezaba contra el teléfono y su hermano le mandaba a dormir, sabía que otro gran día terminaba.

Mientras pudiera sentir que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para taladrarle la cabeza con bromas e insultos, Atsumu sabía que la vida estaría bien.

—Buenas noches, Samu —Atsumu se enroscó en sus mantas mal puestas, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

— _Buenas noches, Tsumu_ —dijo su gemelo—. _Espero tengas pesadillas esta noche._

—¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a decir eso primero…!

Todo estaría bien en su vida mientras siguiera teniendo aquellos pilares que le sostenían cuando Atsumu se sentía más vulnerable.

Mientras el soporte más fuerte y firme de su vida continuara respondiendo a sus llamadas cada noche desde el día en que se separaron; ese era su gemelo menor.

_Samu_.

Todo estaría bien para Atsumu y Osamu mientras el futuro les deparase más tiempo junto al otro.


End file.
